


Red Carnation Grows (Like Our Love)

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, barista! tyler, coffee shop AU, florist! jenna, jyler, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: "Could you either write a coffee shop au or a story where idk Tyler/Jenna gives the other flowers because s o f t! anyways"requested by beyondmyhands on tumblr! :)





	Red Carnation Grows (Like Our Love)

'I think you're prettier than the flowers bouquets you make.' The note was hastily scribbled on a torn napkin in dark, messy handwriting, half-hidden by Jenna's slice of strawberry cake.

She smiled, tugging the message out from underneath her plate. She contemplated her answer as she finished her lunch, finally pocketing the note and taking a new napkin from the dispenser. 

'And I think you're just pretty.'

She left a five dollar tip and walked out of the cafe.

***

The cafe around the corner opened nearly a year after Jenna started her flower business. She quickly became a frequent customer, constantly tempted with sweet smells of cookies and brownies and delicious, freshly brewed coffee.

And, of course, the barista.

The tall, lanky boy with leather colored eyes and caramel colored hair and a shy smile accompanied by crooked bottom teeth and adorable dimples.

Though Jenna was undeniably attracted to him (and he to her, if his stuttering and blushing smiles were any indication) she'd never made a move to get to know him better. It was strange, she supposed, but she sensed that he was the one who wanted to initiate a conversation between them other than the standard services lines required on his job description. So she waited. And bit by bit, short conversations would spark, eyes would linger, he would hand her change with the intent of getting their fingers to touch. His name was Tyler, Jenna learned, and he played in a band and had been homeschooled most of his life and his favorite flowers were red carnations.

He thought she was prettier than the flowers she arranged into bouquet; to her, he was just pretty.

Jenna came into the shop late one day, almost five minutes before closing, the little bell tied to the door jingling as she walked in. Tyler was at the front, sweeping. His head snapped up at the sound and his mouth opened, ready to tell her they were about to close. Jenna smiled at him and his mouth fell open a little more. He clutched the broom tighter to his chest.

"Hi."

"Hello," Jenna answered pleasantly. She liked his voice. "Sorry for coming in so late."

"It's alright." There was pink spreading down from the tops of his ears when he cleared his throat. "Can I help you with anything?"

Jenna walked forward with a purpose and he backed up until he was pressed against the counter, holding the boom like a lifeline. She was close enough to count his eyelashes, and he smelled like pine trees and coffee. "I brought you something."

Tyler blinked. "Huh?"

She held out her palm. "It's a red carnation. You said they were your favorite. And they're pretty, just like you, so I thought I'd bring you one."

His mouth opened and closed a couple times. Jenna waited.

"I just.. don't know what to say. Thank you? Yeah, thank you. It's pretty. Like you." His blush burned brighter. "I, uh, I think you're pretty. Really, really pretty, and I want to get to know you better and my shift is over in like four minutes so if you wanna like... I don't know, talk? Talk when I get out of here, that'd be fun. But only if you want to, of course, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to-"

"Tyler."

"Yes?" He squeaked.

Jenna reached out and pried the broom from his fingers, handing him the flower to hold instead. He made a sort of strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"I'd really like that. Do you mind if I stay here while you close?"

He shook his head, and Jenna fought the urge to sweep a fallen strand of hair off his forehead. They weren't there. Not yet, anyway, but they were biting back smiles as Tyler finished closing.

They walked out of the coffee shop together, and as the afternoon bled into night, Tyler held a flower in one hand and Jenna's fingers in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is a little... ugh, but I hope y'all liked it anyway! sorry it took me so long to get this out lol.
> 
> I have a tumbler now! You can find me there at fairly--local-dreamer. Send me questions, requests, whatever. Let's hang out!  
Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. Stay street my dudes.


End file.
